inazuma_eleven_fanomfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Uzbierać pełną jedynastkę!
Odcinek 1 '''serialu Eleven Legends. Treść '''Jest piękny, wiosenny dzień, tuż nad budką drużynową Eleven Legend bociany zrobiły sobie gniazdo, a z budki można usłyszeć różne odgłosy, coś jakby kłótnia, coś jakby pożegnanie. Tymczasem w budce... Saruki - Szkoda ze odchodzicie! Dobrze nam się grało! Red opiera się o ścianę Red - Tak... mi też jest przykro ze odchodzimy Blue - Takie jest życie Red - Poza tym musimy... BJ je chipsy BJ - Ale dlaczego?! Red - To już TYLKO nasza sprawa Blue - Dokładnie Saruk'''i - A wrócicie?! '''Blue - Może kiedyś Po Blue i Reda przyjeżdża samochód Blue - To my już idziemy, chodź Red Red - Zobaczymy... Obaj wsiadają do auta BJ - Co teraz kapitanie?! Saruk'''i - Jest tylko jedno wyjście... Wszyscy krzycza "Jakie?!" '''Saruki - Musimy znaleźć kogoś na zastępstwo! Trener - I to jak najszybciej, bo w przeciwnym razie was klub zostanie rozwiązany! Intro Koniec Intra Karnos - Czyli z naszej 9 musi zrobić się 11?! To gdzie te dwie wieże i samolot?! Sorak zagrał na perkusji "Ba dum tsss" Angela - Warto ich poszukać, kapitanie? Saruki - Myślę ze tak i Ken proszę nie strasz mnie tak Jerry - Więc ich poszukajmy Jerry wyszedł z klubu Angela - Zaczekaj na mnie! Angela poszła za nim Jerry i Angela zaczęli szukać zawodników Dotarli tak nad rzekę przy boisku Tajemniczy gracz był oparty o drzewo Przy nim zobaczyli zakapturzoną osobę w niebieskiej bluzie grającą na flecie Saruki do nich przybiegł Saruk'''i - Hej Angela, znaleźliście już kogoś?! '''Angela - Jest tu ktoś kto gra na flecie Angela wskazała na niego palcem Tajemnica osoba przestała grać, ustała i ściągnęła kaptur Angela - Kim jesteś? ??? - Co wam to tego? Sakuri - Szukamy kogoś do klubu piłkarskiego ??? - I myślicie ze ja dołączę? Jerry - Nie wiemy tego ??? - Niech zgadnę, nie macie żadnego Hissatsu? Angela - Nie mamy... Sakuri - Pewnie ty też nie masz! ??? - Założymy się?! Jerry - Sakuri? Sakuri - ...Tak! Sakuri kopnął w niego piłkę ??? - Eh... wieczne tornado!!! Tajemnica osoba wykonała swoją technikę hissatsu Angela - Oł... ??? - Ej ty, dziewczyno, jesteś bramkarzem tak? Angela - Tak ??? - Zobaczymy co potrafisz... Angela - No Dobrze Angela idzie na bramkę Tajemnica osoba naprawdę mocno kopnęła, Angela tego nie obroniła Angela - Ehh Tajemnica postać powoli odchodzi Saruki - Podaj przynajmniej swoje imię! ??? - Michael... Jerry - No ciekawy ten Michael Saruki - To musimy szukać od nowa?! Jerry - Może uda nam się go przekonać Angela - Był jeszcze drugi! BJ przybiega z kolejną zakapturzoną postacią BJ - Kapitanie! BJ ciężko dyszy ??? - Czego on chce... BJ - Widziałem go jak szedł od was... ??? - Czego chcecie? Saruki - Widzieliśmy ciebie jak stałeś koło Michaela ??? - No tak...co z tego? Saruki - Może umiesz grać tak świetnie jak on?! ??? - A może nawet lepiej? Chcesz to mogę ci pokazać ??? - A może nawet lepiej? Chcesz to mogę ci pokazać ??? bierze piłkę i strzela swoją techniką hissatsu ??? - Mroczna Zamieć! Saruki - Angela złap to! Angela próbuję złapać lecz nawet nie dobiega do rozpędzonej piłki ??? - Pokazałem Saruki - Niesamowite! Chcesz z nami grać? Angela - Kolejny z hissatsu... ??? - Nie, z wami na pewno nie BJ - A za chipsy?! BJ patrzy z paczkę, ale tam już nie ma żadnego chipsa BJ - Ojć, wycofuje to! ??? - i dobrze ??? odchodzi od nich Jerry - No dawaj! BJ - Czyli nas klub zostanie rozwiązany?! Saruki - Nie martw się, na pewno znajdziemy kogoś... Następnego dnia na boisku Trener - Jako iż nie zgłosił się nikt, rozwiązuje was klub! Luce - Nie! Nie może pan tego zrobić! Angela - Nie może pan tego zrobić... Jerry - Dawaj Saruki Saruki - Czy pozwoli pan na ostatni strzał?! Trener - Tak... Saruki strzela i nagle pojawia się Micheal który wykonał wieczne tornado Michea'''l - Rozmyśliłem się, jednak dołączę '''Trener - Ale to i tak za mało... ??? przychodzi ??? - ja też mogę Micheal - No tak, jest tu jeszcze Neo Neo - Tak, jestem Neo Michael - to jest właśnie Neo Michael - Ups... niewypał... Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność Aphrodiego